The Void Wyvern
The Void Wyvern is a superboss, and the final boss in the current version of the Ultraconyx Mod. Beating it will allow you to craft the Dev Weapons.The Void Wyvern has 7,500,000 HP in Normal Mode, 11,250,000 HP in expert mode and 11,250,000 HP in Chaos Mode. It's head deals an average of 120 Dmg, the void orbs deal an average of 250 Dmg, The Guardians of the Ancient Flame and Ancient Light Deal an average of 120 Dmg. (Note that all averages were tested on Chaos mode. ) Phase 1 The Void Wyvern has 3 phases. The first phase, there are The Guardians of the Ancient Flame and Ancient Light, that need to be killed to damage The Void Wyvern, 2 of each should spawn in chaos mode and 1 of each in normal mode and expert mode. Large void orbs will also appear and explode, sending smaller void orbs in all four directions, while The Void Wyvern trys to ram in to you. Phase 2 Phase 2 starts when the Void Wyvern's HP reaches 1/10 of it's max health, it's sprite will start changing colors and it will move much faster and is hard to hit. Also, the void orbs will stop spawning. Phase 3 / The Guardian of the Ancient Abyss When The Void Wyvern is defeated, The Guardian of the Ancient Abyss Spawns. There are three attack patterns for it. The first is just ls just large void orbs spawning and then exploding in four directions but it is faster this time. Another attack is random void orbs going to a center then going out a bit more and finnaly, disappearing. The third attack is void orbs spawning randomly in large lines coming from all directions and this one can get you in a box of death quite easily. Dialogue First time fighting Hmm...you don't seem that strong...oh well, free meal No matter, you have yet to see true fear There is a reason you couldn't face me before...you're too weak You are a godslayer, I can tell...but you aren't a true hero Face me, mortal, show me what you are There is no holding back...Show me what Terraria has called a hero! 1 Death Back for more? Alright, your funeral 2 Deaths Again? Wow, do you have nothing better to do? 3 Deaths You know, there's a lot of other things you could do besides fight me I mean, you could build an entire city if you wanted 4 Deaths ...Guess you're not gonna give up. Oh well 5 Deaths This is quite pathetic...I'm not even the strongest of my kind, not even close. 6-9 Deaths Just give up already 10-19 Deaths You've died (n) times now. Please go away 20-25 Deaths I can see why this realm chose you as a hero, you're persistent Too bad that will be your downfall 26+ Deaths You've died (n) times. Let's just get this started already 1/2 HP You have gone far enough... 1/10 HP (Phase 2) You honestly thought i was just gonna let you kill me? Defeating The Guardian of the Ancient Abyss s a t i s f a c t o r y m e s s a g e y o u w e r e h o p i n g f o r ! Category:Bosses